A Través de Tus Ojos
by Alma Elliot
Summary: Una mirada al pasado, un San Valentín bajo la majestuosidad de la madre Tierra.


**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES EN SU MAYORÍA PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER.**

¡Hola! Esta es la primera historia que publico. Un probada de lo que es dejar volar la imaginación combinando historias y cosas que aprecio.

**º*º*º*º**

**A TRAVÉS DE TUS OJOS**

_Después de tanto tiempo estando juntos, incluso ahora que soy inmortal, no dejo de contemplar maravillada a este hombre perfecto que es mi esposo; sus cálidos ojos dorados me contemplan con la intensidad de su amor eterno._

Esperaba pacientemente el sonido del timbre anunciando el cambio de clases; la única materia que no compartía con Edward me hacía quedarme sentada en una banca bajo la sombra acogedora de un árbol solitario. A pesar del frío, el día era brillante y la brisa que se sentía me transmitía mucha tranquilidad. Cada vez estaba, un poco y sólo un poco, más convencida de que Dartmouth no había sido una idea tan terrible después de todo; incluso resultaba divertido tener una capacidad de retención ilimitada, las posibilidades de aprendizaje resultaban infinitas.

Era curioso saber que éramos sumamente populares en la escuela y aunque un reducido número de personas se podían considerar amigos (aquellos que no habían logrado dejarse intimidar por nuestra apariencia), todos nos saludaban al vernos. Así que este giro que le dimos a nuestra vidas, de forma temporal, estaba resultando de lo más gratificante, salvo por el hecho de estar lejos de mi familia y sobretodo de mi hija. Por fortuna Jacob y Renesmee venían constantemente de visita o nosotros íbamos por lo menos dos fines de semana al mes, aunque eso significara cruzar el país completo. Aunque era temporal, la universidad se puede tomar con suma tranquilidad, cuando se tiene tiempo ilimitado.

Leía uno de los cuentos de Edgar Allan Poe para mi clase de Análisis cuando escuché a lo lejos los inconfundibles pasos de mi amigo Josh. Él y su novia Clarice eran nuestros amigos más cercanos, personas nobles y agradables con las que habíamos convivido desde que llegamos a Dartmouth. Josh tenía una mente perspicaz que volaba en pensamientos poco convencionales. Intuía lo que éramos y algunas veces nos observaba fijamente, tratando de convencerse de que no era solo una ilusión. Pero en realidad nos hacía mucha gracia ya que el mismo se burlaba de sus ideas, manteniéndolas en privado; por supuesto era algo que jamás compartiría con nadie, mucho menos con nosotros, por eso no nos preocupaba que su mente divagara en "ocurrencias" tan acertadas.

– Hola Bella, ¿esperando a Edward? – preguntó Josh con una sonrisa.

– Si, solo una clase más y nos vamos a casa. – es viernes y regresamos a Forks pensé.

– Estupendo, es viernes ¿ya tienes planes?

– Eh, algo así, en realidad creo que Edward está tramando algo.

– Sería muy probable considerando que el domingo es San Valentín. – me dijo al tiempo que guiñaba un ojo.

– Vaya, lo había olvidado, el tiempo pasa muy rápido. – a pesar de tenerlo ilimitado.

– Bueno Bella, una caja de chocolates siempre saca de cualquier apuro.

Le sonreí, era muy buen amigo.

– Tienes razón, ya pensaré en algo…mm, ¿tú qué tienes planeado?

– Pues aunque no lo creas – me respondía con fingida presunción – tengo planeado una cena romántica en la calidez de una cabaña y por supuesto pienso cocinar algo delicioso a la luz de las velas.

Contuve una sonrisa, ya que se veía claramente la intervención de Edward en un plan tan elaborado.

– Pues me parece estupendo que hayas planeado algo así para Clarice…y decías que no eras romántico.

– Ehhh romántico si, de buenas ideas no mucho…mmm debo confesar que tu esposo me ayudo un poquito – era lógico.

– No te preocupes Josh, no te voy a delatar – le contesté al tiempo que me ponía de pie y le daba un palmada amistosa en el hombro.

Justo en ese momento sonó el timbre y en automático volví la cabeza a la puerta principal. Edward bajó corriendo las escaleras y su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa al verme; supuse que habría estado escuchando a Josh.

Llegó hasta nosotros deslizando su mano por atrás de mi cintura y dándome un beso rápido pero cargado de su constante pasión.

– ¿Qué hay Josh, todo listo para el domingo?

– Unos detalles más y queda preparado. – Ambos intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad – En fin, me voy por Clarice, disfruten su fin de semana.

Nos despedimos de él y esperé lo suficiente a que se alejara para que no escuchara nada fuera de lo común. Me volví hacía Edward entusiasmada.

– ¡Listo!, creo que esta vez apuesto a que te gano en una carrera hasta Forks, ¿cómo ves?

– Lo dejamos para otra ocasión amor, este fin de semana no lo pasaremos ahí.

Abrí los ojos desorbitadamente y me quedé sin habla unos instantes, pensé irónicamente que había escuchado mal.

– ¿No vamos? ¿Por qué? ¿Ocurrió algo? – le pregunté rápidamente con un dejo de angustia.

– Tranquila Bella, es sólo que he preparado algo especial para este fin de semana y…bueno, no creo que nos extrañen mucho ya que es seguro que todos tengan planes para el domingo.

– Claro pero que a Renesme la muerda un perro ¿o cómo?.

Edward soltó una risotada.

– Pues supongo que algo por el estilo, pero creo que Jacob será un poco más romántico.

Hice una mueca muy poco convencida de su chiste. No me desagradaba la idea de pasar un fin de semana a solas con Edward, la vida en la universidad era apresurada y no teníamos mucho tiempo para estar juntos. Nuestra vida social era amplia, nunca nos faltaban invitaciones a fiestas o reuniones; encontramos mil formas de pasar desapercibidos y como cumplíamos con todos, muy pocas veces se cuestionaban de dónde sacábamos tiempo para descansar y hacer nuestros deberes.

En fin, esta etapa no iba a ser eterna, en pocos años terminaría y regresaríamos a Forks, a nuestra vida cotidiana; por lo menos hasta que a Edward se le ocurriera un proyecto nuevo. Hasta entonces la estaba desquitando, pero a pesar de todo, no podía dejar de extrañar a mi hija, mi familia y a mi padre, por lo menos con él debía aprovechar el tiempo, ya que no lo tenía ilimitado.

Debieron pasar sólo unos segundos y aun así Edward notó mi cambio de humor.

– No te preocupes Bella, no te vas a arrepentir – me dijo abrazándome con fuerza.

– Contigo, nunca me he arrepentido de nada – le contesté más tranquila y acurrucándome en su pecho.

ŏŎ•Ŏŏ ::: ŠρΪΓΪτ ::: Ŏ•Ŏŏ

Decidió que viajáramos en avión para no arruinar la sorpresa y yo cada momento me sentía más intrigada de qué se traía entre manos. Así que después de más de 30 horas de vuelo, con escalas en Boston, Washington y Seattle (por supuesto pensé que era ironía estar tan cerca de casa), llegamos a la ciudad de Fairbanks.

Edward alquiló un auto y el recorrido fue hermoso; a pesar de estar cubierta de nieve, se apreciaban los pinos a todo lo ancho y largo de la ciudad, esculturas de hielo adornaban diferentes puntos y se respiraba un aire puro y tranquilo, como si nos hubiéramos transportado a un lugar totalmente ajeno al resto del planeta.

Pasamos el día recorriendo la ciudad. Aún no encontraba el sentido del viaje, pero la experiencia me había enseñado que con Edward todo se podía esperar y que la paciencia era primordial ya que al final el resultado era invaluable. Por la tarde se ausentó un momento regresando con un pesado equipo para acampar. Tomamos nuevamente la autopista hasta llegar a una zona denominada Eagle Summit; el lugar imponía, cubierto al igual por una espesa nieve, el silencio se extendía a todo alrededor.

Lo miré confundida, preguntándole en silencio de qué trataba todo esto, pero el sólo me miró con una sonrisa; así que, resignada, me dispuse en ayudarlo a preparar todo. Supuse que todo el teatrito de acampar era parte de la pantomima de aparentar lo mejor posible.

Cayó la noche, Edward y yo habíamos hablado muy poco, pero la solemnidad de su silencio que había mantenido hasta el momento me tenía en la expectativa. Lentamente tomó mi mano y salimos de la tienda. El cielo estaba despejado, caminamos un poco hasta donde el horizonte se extendía y podíamos ver un infinito manto blanco que cubría la tierra bajo una bóveda de estrellas que iluminaban la noche.

Esperé pacientemente a que él rompiera el silencio…

– ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? – preguntó con su sonrisa traviesa.

– Por supuesto que lo recuerdo…huiste, dejándome hecha un mar de confusión – trate de parecer severa pero no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

– Es cierto…muy descortés de mi parte. En fin, antes de regresar, estuve en este lugar; créeme estaba más confundido que tu. Me habías sacado completamente de mi equilibrio, no podía dejar de ver tu rostro. La intensidad de las emociones que sentí en ese momento me dejó completamente aturdido – sus ojos se enfocaron en un punto, perdidos en el horizonte, recordando aquellos días en que desesperadamente huyó de mí. – Cambiaste mi vida completamente y el estar aquí me recuerda que una sola decisión puede cambiar el destino…como cambió el mío.

– Y el mío cierto, pero – fruncí el ceño pensativa – creí que habías estado en Denali.

– Así fue, esto solo fue una parada antes de volver a Forks. Tenía que sentir que podía volver, solo para darme cuenta después que tan peligrosa y egoístamente te amaba – tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me contempló de la misma manera que, aún ahora, me dejaba sin aliento.

– Edward, no te entiendo ¿por qué me dices todo eso?, hace mucho que pasó todo eso y lo superamos – me intrigaba su actitud, parecía como si volviera a recordar el dolor que sintió al conocerme; pero no entendía, éramos iguales, dichosos, nada se interponía ante nuestra eterna felicidad.

– Sólo quería que lo vieras como yo lo vi aquella vez, ahora puedes entender perfectamente lo que sentí…pero eso no es lo importante, quiero que veas algo.

Tomó mi mano y caminamos un poco más hasta lo alto de un cerro. A pesar de que alrededor no había nada, se sentía la imponencia del lugar. La brisa nos mecía, es cierto que el lugar era muy bello, pero en realidad no le veía nada de particular.

Pero justo cuando iba a decir algo, vi maravillada lo que se presentaba ante mí.

Una luz extraña se veía a lo lejos como de un brillo fosforescente que cubría una pequeña parte del cielo; por unos segundos pareció intensificarse pero disminuyó hasta casi desvanecerse en el horizonte. Entonces unos inmensos arcos iluminados cubrieron el firmamento brillando en diferentes tonalidades de verde, aqua, azul y destellos rojos; rizos y ondas de diferentes tamaños se arremolinaban en los arcos mezclando los colores. Mis ojos se perdían en la danza de las luces mientras tenues sonidos acompañaban cada destello; las notas se escuchaban como hojas secas crujiendo o el crepitar de la electricidad estática armonizando con cada fulgor.

Quedé completamente inmóvil, mi respiración se detuvo y tenía la sensación de que la nieve bajo mis pies desnudos desapareció. Edward me abrazó por detrás rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos, sus labios rozaban mi cabello, su aliento se extendió en mi piel y comenzó a cantar muy suavemente una melodía que se mezclaba con el sonido de la aurora.

Conforme fueron pasando los minutos rayos de luz cayeron del espacio formando cortinas que se expandieron en el cielo cambiando los colores a tonos violetas y rojos. Las cortinas fueron desapareciendo, formando nuevamente los rayos hasta que estos se convirtieron en una luz difusa que se fue perdiendo junto con los sonidos por todo el cielo. Las estrellas volvieron a ocupar su lugar en el firmamento.

El silencio volvió a extenderse entre nosotros, sentí que habían pasado muchos años, cuando realmente habían sido solo unos veinte minutos.

– Y bien, ¿qué te pareció amor? – preguntó Edward al cabo de un momento.

– No sólo fue hermoso Edward, fue…mágico, como una conexión hacía algo místico. No sé, para todas las personas debe ser algo espectacular, pero poder verlo como nosotros, es incomparable – cerré los ojos aspirando las brisa fresca de la noche – hubiera deseado que Renesmee pudiera verlo.

– No te preocupes, la traeremos después. Ahora solo quería que estuviéramos los dos. Es un lugar al que acudí algunas veces en busca de respuestas. Bien dices es un lugar místico. Según la leyenda, el sonido de la aurora es la voz de los espíritus, aunque la verdad no creía mucho en eso.

Lo mire, intentando contener la risa, había creído en las leyendas desde que lo conocí y me parecía irónico no creer cuando cosas tan fantásticas pasaban a mí alrededor.

– No en ese modo Bella – Edward me sonrió interpretando mi expresión – estuve demasiados años buscándole un sentido a todo, me sentía perdido con una eternidad por delante. Y tú fuiste siempre la respuesta Bella.

Me envolvió en sus brazos y yo me acurruqué contra su pecho.

– ¿Por eso regresaste después de conocerme?

– Tu fuerza me hizo regresar – levantó mi rostro para verme – después de mucho tiempo entendí que junto a ti estaba todo lo que había buscado.

– Edward…– mi voz se perdió en un susurro mientras enlazaba mis brazos a su cuello. Nuestros labios se fundieron como tantas veces en un beso que nos hizo perder tiempo y espacio. El fuego se apoderó de nosotros apasionadamente haciéndonos caer en la nieve donde entregamos nuestras almas ante las estrellas que brillaban incesantes con el resplandor eterno de nuestro amor.

**º*º*º*º**

Les dejo la siguiente liga con el video de la Aurora Boreal real del 15 de Febrero de 2010.

www (punto) youtube (punto) com / watch?v=BTjENeY_REE


End file.
